


Memories and Shame

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Memories and Blame [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Parents, Self-Hatred, September 11 2001, September 11 Attacks, possible attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Ami is working at her hospital when a co-worker makes an inappropriate comment about the people who died on September 11, 2001 and follows to the roof another co-worker who had become angry over the comment.  And on that roof filled with memories and shame, she finds the one she has always been destined for once again.





	Memories and Shame

Ami rarely heard anymore the TV that was almost constantly left on in the lounge, but the news story caught her ear.  _“…seventeenth anniversary of the attacks that killed nearly three thousand people including twenty-four Japanese citizens…”_

She frowned as Dr. Yagi said in a joking manner, “A lot of people fell for each other that day!”

She was startled as Dr. Findlay’s chair suddenly scraped across the floor and the blond Scotsman strode angrily out of the room.

“What’s his problem?” ask Dr. Tsukuma.  Dr. Yagi merely shrugged.

Ami’s fingers were frozen on the keyboard.  Her heart was racing.  Her breath was trembling.  Carefully she saved her work and quietly got up and left the lounge.  Her feet lead her to the stairs going to the roof and she followed.

There she found Dr. Findlay staring out over the city.  His ponytail almost floating in the wind.  She couldn’t help herself and walked up behind him but before she could say a word, he turned to her.

Those brilliantly green eyes were filled with tears and she was so lost in them, she didn’t even jump when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face between her neck and shoulder.  She did jump when she heard him choke out “Angelia…”

New memories exploded across her mind and she clung to him.  She had to hold him.  Her beloved…Zoisite.

Zoisite’s breath shuddered against her.  “My parents…my parents worked in the North Tower.  The first one struck.  They were accountants.  I was nine.  Almost ten.”  She could feel him smile.  “My parents had promised me a dog for my birthday.” His laugh full of tears.  “I was at school.  In Brooklyn.  Not in Manhattan.  School had started just over an hour before so when my teacher was called out into the hall, we were all curious, but we were taking a test…”  His breath shuddered.  “She came back in and she was just shaking.  She told us to stop taking the test that she had something to tell us.  None of us really understood, I think, but she explained the best she could.  We were so _young._ I think I remember asking if I could call my mom and dad.  I don’t remember what she told me.  A lot of that day was just a blur.

“But I remember waiting and waiting for my parents to come.  But they never did.  Teachers stayed with us.  Parents arrived throughout the night.  I guess they had to walk from wherever they were to the school.  But my parents never came.”

Ami place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He continued to speak.  “I was turned over to someone.  Children’s Services I guess.  I was just too numb.  I was then brought to a couple who were emergency foster parents.  I don’t even know what day it was when my grandparents arrived to take my back to Scotland.  I was so lost…”  He squeezed Ami closer.  “But you know what the worst of it is?”

Ami ran her hand through his ponytail.  “No.” she said softly.

His breath became hot and harsh, his voice grating.  “I hated _them_.  I loathed _them_ with every fiber of my being.  And what happened?  I discovered that I HAD been _them_!  And I became _them_ again.”  He flung himself away from Ami’s arms and half ran towards the edge of the building.  “ ** _I hate MYSELF!_** ” he shrieked.

Ami’s breath and heart stopped, and she sprinted across the roof and grabbed him from behind, clinging desperately.  She could feel his body shaking.  She managed to force the words around the ice blocking her throat  “On behalf of Serenity of the Moon and Endymion of the Earth, the future Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo, I, Sailor Mercury, forbid you from taking your life.”  She felt him freeze in shock.  “I further order you to live the rest of your life making up for your sins and treason against the Earth and Moon.”

“’Lia?”  Zoisite turned to face her, his face incredulous with joy and hope.  “’Lia.”

Ami snuffled and swiped at her nose with her hand.  “Do you understand and accept those orders, Zoisite, King of the North, Knight of Purification and Healing?!”

Zoisite went to one knee, looking up at her.  “I so swear.”

Ami nodded.  Zachary rose to his feet and gently wiped away the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.  “Don’t cry, ‘Lia…no, it’s Ami now, isn’t it?”  He smiled at her nod.  “Don’t cry.  I’ve never liked it when you cry.”

“Then don’t make me cry!”

Zachary laughed.  “That isn’t the sort of promise that any man can keep.  But I promise I’ll do my best.”

Ami smiled up at him.  “I’ll accept that.”  She took his hand and gently pulled him after her towards the door.  “Both of us still have work to do.”

Zachary obediently trailed after her then something made him stop in his tracks.  Ami turned to look at him.

“Endymion?  Serenity?  They’re…”

“Here.  Yes.  This day and time.  And in Endymion’s case, this building.”  Ami laughed at his look of shock.  “And I’m going to make you guess who he is!”

“Wench!”

Ami’s joyous laughter echoed through the stairs as they walked back into their modern lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the number of Japanese citizens killed that horrible, horrible day from Wikipedia.


End file.
